Space is typically at a premium. Large and small companies and homeowners are often confronted by problems of limited space; this includes space for storage and space for housing. This issue is relatively acute when housing animals and plants, for example, for cultivation, for husbandry, for research, or for retail sale, that is, in pet stores. Numerous enclosures have been provided to address this need. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,960,249; 4,016,833; 4,966,097; and 6,832,580, among others, disclose various modular enclosures and cages that can be used for storage and for housing animals. However, there exists a need in the art for a multi-functional modular enclosure system that is easily expandable and adaptable to a broad range of uses. Aspects of the present invention provide a modular enclosure system that addresses this need while overcoming the disadvantages of the prior art.